jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whovian39
Visit my archive for previous talk. [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 19:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) =LONGMESSAGE= 1) Bots are made by the wiki to carry out tasks. I do not think you can make them. What did you have in mind, so I can find out a way of doing it. 2) I will try to make a template saying: This users favourite game is: 1. That should cover it. 3) The tips is meant to be an informal notice from administrators. It appears as a widget in the widget bar. I do not see how it doesn't fill the space it takes, or how they are messy and unattractive. It is also usefull as the widget displays a random tip each time - we would not be able to do this with a template. If you do not want me to sign them, fine, but I think it is usefull to know who suggested it. 4) What is the stream meant to be about? Also, with the group I am currently trying to find how to edit the description. 5) Did you eat too many goldfish crackers? 6) You still have not told me about bureaucrat... 7) I see you still use jagex and Runescape and Funorb and similar non-capitalised spellings in main page articles. Please help to set an example... 8) Do you have any spare goldfish crackers? 9) Have you created an account called 'TheJagexWiki' or 'JagexWiki'? 10) I am going to re-do the logo so it says 'Jagex Wiki' as this is the proper way. WCD Hmmm, you seem to be doing cash for honours... Do you like the new logo? I am going to put ataxtix as article of the month for july 2009 i think. Also, user of the month... Which of the voices did you not like on the video by the way? Stellar Dawn Stellar Dawn is a FunOrb game... It will be on FunOrb. Also, Ren isn't always right - quote 'Jagex has made many FunOrb games but haven't submitted trademark applications for any of them. No trademark for their beloved Arcanists nor their new baby Armies of Gielineor.' in reference to Stellar Dawn (http://www.mechscapeworld.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=4264) but if you look at http://www.ipo.gov.uk/types/tm/t-os/t-find/t-find-adp?propnum=0820133001 you can clearly see Arcanists and Armies of Gielinor. 1) That 'Little man' is nothing to do with funorb - i found it on the Jagex site. 2) The other thing that links stellar dawn to funorb is an unlockable with coins. Its been there for about 6 months. I'm fixing the picture now. Didn't understand your second comment! Please don't kill me! Done... I have banished the little man to his train box - he will never return! I have also removed the signatures from tips. For the video, I am still fixing a few things and I may need to record a new clip in RuneScape. That is all... Bon is an administrator on MechScape wiki and user of the month... UOTM You can suggest for user of the month. However, 1) WCD may not want to be user of the month just yet as you can only be UOTM once 2) Make sure you ask them first 3) Check over the recent edits to ensure the request follows the criteria It may also be better to wait untill there is actually someone to contest them! STORM GOTTA GO! Signature I did what you told me, and the signature is still not working. Also, you may start those articles if you want. Rhhh4 15:32, 27 June 2009 (UTC)